A Bat phased Moon
by iDealStorys
Summary: Alfred is forever telling Bruce to settle down but when a european family of scientist move to Gotham more than just batman's thunder is stolen. please read and reveiw rated t for certain chapters
1. Chapter 1& 2

CHAPTER ONE ;

" Master Wayne your mail is here sir." The Wayne family butler said in his age old English accent as he walked into the dinning room with a rather casual stride as he flipped through the white envelopes.

" Really..what is it?" his twenty and some years old master asked from over his toast and mug of orange juice.

" Ah good question master Bruce. Lets have a look ..umm bills..bills..bills..oh a notice for Wayne industries..bills..taxes ..more

" What bills?" Bruce asked crunching his ivory teeth into his toast

" Yes master Wayne." The butler agreed smiling meekly. Laying all the dull mail on the table in front of the bachelor. But their seemed to be one or two more envelopes in his old hands , and so Bruce asked of it.

" What's that Al?" Bruce asked raising a perfect eyebrow at Alfred his butler who quickly fumbled to check what was written on their fronts.

" Ahh a letter from a Ms. Jessie master Wayne." Alfred his butler responded readying to open the apparent love letter when.

"Throw it out or burn it which ever you prefer best Alfred." Bruce grimaced waving his hand boredly.

" right away Master Bruce but if I may to be so bold to ask..why exactly do you want me to get rid of this letter?" Alfred asked hesitantly but Bruce just smiled.

" She only liked me for my money girls like that I have little care for." Bruce sighed shaking his head before taking a sip of orange juice.

" oh my..well I'm sure you'll find some one better." Alfred comforted his master knowing how picky and how hard it was finding a good woman at these times.

" So what's the last letter ?" He said ignoring Alfred's comment.

Slowly Alfred glanced at his hand the last letter nearly escaped him. The beautifully embroidered golden envelope escaped him ? He asked him self. Clearly this one was an invitation of some kind.

" It's an invitation master Wayne." Alfred replied opening the invite before Bruce could reject it. His old leather hands slowly tearing back the envelopes flap before snatching the actual letter from it's incasement.

" not another fund-raiser I hope ?" Bruce joked staring at the silver laminated letter in Alfred's small hands. _No that can't be a fund-raiser the letters too beautifully crafted_ Bruce thought and he was right what he was invited to was no fund-raiser.

" Actually no it's a birthday celebration......" Alfred said trailing off as if something were bothering him.

" What is it Al?"

" Funny I've ever heard of a malents family living in Gotham before."

" Hmm..your right they must have just moved." Bruce thought aloud passing Alfred a thin yet warm smile behind his toast.

" Ahh I see well it says your invited to their daughters night theme ball. Sounds mysterious so how bout it master Wayne?" The butler asked politely from behind the letter as he watched Bruce slowly rise from his chair sullied dishes in hand begin to trudge over to the kitchen to rid himself of his dishes.

" I'll pass .." Bruce said from the kitchen .

" Maybe I`ll send Tim"

" Master Wayne must I remind you that it is of the utmost importance that you attend these so that the public doesn't grow weary of who you really are!" Alfred said reminding Bruce of his late night prowls as Gotham's very own capped crusader.

"Urgh alright ..." Bruce sighed before asking for the needed address and R.S.V.P. number.

Alfred was almost finished dictating the number on the number typed on the bottom of the invite when he was interrupted.

" Good morning Alfred ..morning Bruce." The small childish voice of a just awaken Tim Drake behind them smiled.

" Mail.." Bruce grunted

" Master Tim good morning I take it your sleep was well?" Alfred asked a warm smile on his face as he spoke. Slowly the small boy nodded his hair messy and bed ridden.

" Well that is just swell." Alfred said before dictating the R.S.V.P. once more .

" So what's going on? Another party?" Tim asked pulling a seat out for himself with the help of Alfred's.

" Sadly." Bruce smiled .

" Master Drake would you care for breakfast?" Alfred asked though he already knew his answer after all he did just wake but it would have been polite he asked anyway.

" Yes please !" Drake shouted leaping with excitement just as Alfred suspected he would have.

" Tim don't give Alfred such a hard time going to school today, I'll be in the shower if any one needs me Gotham's most eligible bachelor can't go to work sweaty." Bruce joked as he left the table once more and headed up stairs.

" Of course ... now how does bacon, eggs, and toast sound?" Alfred asked

" Yay! That's how it sounds Alfred." Tim shouted banging his fist onto the table with excitement.

CHAPTER TWO ;

It was only three hours into the work day and Bruce was desperately bored. He was starting to wish that there was trouble in Gotham , that the bat-wave would go off instructing him to head down town where a petty penguin , or a cankerous cat , or even a demented clown awaited him. But the fact of the matter was he was stuck there at a boring briefing about God knows what around God knows where.

Bruce could feel himself begin to nod off head in hand and his blue eyes closing ever so slightly. He could hear the presenters voice morph into something one would only here on a Charlie Brown school special, or maybe just sound FX in a contorted weird Al music video.

" ...Mister Wayne?...Mister Wayne!?" Came a familiar voice from the depths of his mind far from the bats that lurked in his current thoughts.

"Mister Wayne!"The voice boomed as firm hand shook him gently.

"Rrrg..sorry did I dose off?" Bruce blushed embarrassedly running a hand through his thick black hair.

"Please don't apologize I must've been pretty boring to make the owner of Wayne industries fall asleep." A strange woman answered. Slowly Bruce brung himself to look up to see the woman. Her pale skin, short lustrous black hair, and deep blue eyes struck Bruce by surprise.

" Umm sorry have we met?" Bruce asked wondering who this woman was as he held his hand out to shake hers.

" Oh well I just moved here but you hired me yesterday remember I'm Ski Malents?" She said blushing just as she had the day before and yet Bruce still didn't remember her.

" Ahh I remember." Bruce lied shaking her hand, he slender fingers wrapping delicately round his own.

" Nice hand shake." Ski blushed trying her best to flirt.

" your not so bad yourself. So tell me what do you think of Gotham so far?" Bruce flirted back, and Ski was just about to speak when one of the co-executives who worked so hard to awaken Bruce tapped his shoulder impatiently.

" Mister Wayne mind you we still have a meeting to finish." the co-executive hissed.

" Huh?..Oh my apologies but how about we pick this up where we left off tomorrow? There seems to be to much going on right now to finish up."

There was a small burst conversation amongst the executive as if they were considering Bruce's offer.

" Alright Wayne but we expect this meeting to continue exactly 1:30 tomorrow afternoon."

"But of course." Bruce agreed.

* * *

" You know you never did tell me how you like it in Gotham." Bruce told Ski as he escorted her to his black porche.

" Uh..well I'd have to say it has some amazing sights Mister Wayne." She said fresh red rushing to her cheeks as she stared at Bruce's flawless face, striking blue eyes, and strong chin. But Bruce hadn't seemed to notice much or rather care as he opened the passenger door for her.

" Ahh well Ms. Malents right?"Bruce asked already forgetting her name as his thoughts wandered else where.

" just call me Ski. So where are we headed? " She smiled buckling her seatbelt watching as Bruce did the same.

" It's a surprise! But I'll give you a hint it's a beautiful restaurant." Bruce smiled hoping his new gal pal liked sea food though he really didn't care he could already tell right away how this was going to end.

" Hmpt that's hardly fair I just moved here I don't know any of these places!" Ski pouted poking out her black glossed lips furiously as Bruce readied himself to parallel park next to a Red Lobster.

" I know but here we are!" Bruce smiled politely showing the ski the large three floored restaurant but Ski didn't care in fact she hated sea food but she smiled any way because who was she to pass up a free meal?

" Ooh red lobster." She mumbled sarcastically.

" Don't tell me you don't like seafood?" Bruce asked gripping ski's shoulders firmly as if she were hurt.

" No not at all! I just love food that spends more time in water than I do." She faked a grin to humor him ,but Bruce ignored her and pulled her into the restaurant anyway.

" So your birthdays coming up huh? You must be happy?" Bruce asked once they were seated with menus. Quickly Ski placed her menu down, _birthday? What birthday? _She thought gazing at Bruce coldly before smiling pleasantly ._Ski pull it together girl this sap's giving you a free meal! _She scolded herself thinking back to the birthday Bruce mentioned.

" Birthday?" She asked trying to remember

" Yes the one to the party this Friday." Bruce reminded causing the smile to fade from Skis thin lips.

" Oh..you mean my sisters birthday not mine." Ski sighed taking a sip of Bruce's water by mistake, the discussion of her sister making her throat dry.

" ...Really I'm guessing the two of you don't get along much do you?" Bruce pried nodding at Ski who was now apologizing for drinking his water.

"Not a problem." Bruce lied ordering another water so Ski wouldn't make the mistake again.

" Sorry but no we don't get along ...I mean why should we? she made our mother run away." Ski sighed staring at the menu with a look of pure distress. _Why was there so much fish? _she thought.

" That's too bad are you ready to order?" Bruce asked checking his watch that boldly read 6:51.

" Umm I'll have what ever your having ." She smiled meekly hoping his taste for food was up to par with that of his taste for cars.

" and whys the reason you two don't get along?..Waiter!" Bruce asked sticking his hand out for the waiter.

" How may I help y'all?" the red headed southern waitress asked pen and paper in hand.

" Yes we'll have the calamari shrimp linguini."Bruce smiled handing the waiter the menus before turning back to Ski who had waited all but patiently for Bruce to finish ordering.

" She's dads favorite..even helps him in the lab and father doesn't let any one in his lab only her. Father hardly noticed us before but now we don't exist my brother and I." She said taking another sip of water trying to cool herself down.

" Why's your sister getting so much attention?" Bruce asked secretly glancing at his watch 6:59 _was time slowing down? _He asked himself a tad happy Ski never noticed how frequently he was checking his watch.

" I don't know father won't say." she sighed just as the waitress returned with their food.

" That's too bad. Thank you Ms." Bruce smiled

" Thank you Bruce." She smiled without glancing at her food once.

" My treat." Bruce smiled plucking his fork from his neatly folded napkin.

" So how long have you lived here for?" Bruce asked glancing at his watched once more 7:10.

" About a week or two and you?" Ski asked flinching as he popped a piece of shrimp into his mouth.

" All my life." Bruce said after swallowing.

" Wow you must really know the city?"she flirted plucking her fork from her napkin as well though she hadn't the slightest idea why.

"I guess you can...hold on." Bruce sighed checking his watch as the bat-wave blared off. Quickly Bruce stole out his cell.

"Master Wayne?" Bruce heard Alfred call from the other line

" Yes Alfred What's wrong?" Bruce whispered into the receiver .

" There seems to be a mugging Master Bruce nothing too serious." Alfred replied before Bruce hung up the phone and called for the check.

" I'm sorry something came up I'll see you around okay?" Bruce sighed throwing on his jacket once the waitress came by with the check.

" Sorry I wont be able to take you home." Bruce sighed sliding two hundred dollar bills into the check slip before leaving Ski to dine alone.


	2. Chapter 3& 4

Alfred told Batman that the mugging were on the westside of Gotham near the slums, all sorts of trouble was always brewing there and a mugging was only the lowest attempt at crime here in these parts and was hardly ever done and yet the bat-wave went off for a mugging. Only problem was Bruce didn't see one. _Mugging what mugging? _Batman asked himself staring out side of the bat-mobiles tented windows. Slowly Batman pulled his mask closer to his face, as he watched the streetlights and the shadows beneath them flicker. Batman thought for perhaps a second longer contemplating the situation his eyes on a group of male black teens talking lightly, that was it! The alleyways he thought jumping swiftly from his custom made car.

" Geffeof watch my car." Batman hissed tossing the keys to the bat-mobile at one of the boys who nodded slowly.

"And remember I know where you and your little friends live. So don't even think about getting your learners permit tonight! Understood?" Batman hissed his eyes narrowing from under his mask.

"Yeah I got you Bats." The boy responded, not entirely reassuring but then why would he steal from Batman?

* * *

The small girl was terrified and shivering with fear, as she stomped her fresh white socks through the alleyways sludge and grim covered floors. Her flawless pale skin was flecked and covered in bruises and her body ached her terribly but she continued to run, and dared not stop at least not while those men where after her. Those men who had roughed her up and stripped her of her slacks and boots leaving her only in her long gothic black t-shirt and underwear.

Quickly the pale girl rounded the corner forcing herself to gain speed but between the pot hole she tripped on and the dead-end wall just ahead of her all seemed lost. Slowly she tried to force herself up. No good her ankle was badly twisted and wouldn't even stand the slightest weight put on it, faster now she tried once more no good and by now even if it had worked their wold still be no hope the men were already on her.

"You gave us quite a run there sweetheart." A rather smoky voiced man hissed through gold teeth as a husky man pulled the girl to her feet.

" Leave me alone you sick pervs!" She cried struggling underneath the husky mans grip.

" Stop struggling!" A gruff man hissed bringing his fist across her face.

" You damn losers expect me to just let you do this to me you ..Ahrgh!" She his as another punched her in the stomach before finally throwing her on to the floor, as if she were nothing more than a used napkin.

" Hey don't do that I want her alive you can kill her after we've had our fun boys." The smoky voice man said combing his fingers through his dark brown hair.

" Take that underwear off!" He ordered popping a cigar into his crooked mouth.

" Leave me a..lone!" She hissed kicking at them with both feet causing herself more pain than anyone else, but still just like her running she refused to stop. She couldn't stop.

" Stop struggling!" The gruff man hissed scooping her up by her collar and tossing her into the concrete wall just ahead. The pale girl hit her head violently on the concrete floor and for the moment blacked out but when she came to, to see the contorted image she began to scream.

The men laughed once their brunette boss had finished his malpractice . Slowly the smoky voiced man zipped his pants back up and stared at the traumatized girl before him his dark eyes boar through her as he pulled out his gun making sure that her mouth stayed shut.

" Hey boss I'm not to sure about this...what if the bat finds us?" One of the men cried looking nervously around him.

" Your not going anywhere dirt bags!" Batman hissed from an rooftop over head tossing a bat-a-rang at the gun handling rapist.

" Ahh man! Ya see he found us!" Another man said making a run for it. The frightened rapist watched as batman glided infront of his cronies and beat them unarmed.

" What do you want Bats?"

" Came here to stop you muggers."

"What muggers?..you think we robbed this broad?"The rapist asked through a sickening grin that made even Batman's stomach turn.

" Well no that ya mention it we did rob her of something."The rapist smiled tossing Batman the poor girls white frilled boxer shorts.

Batman stared at the underwear dumfounded at first he hadn't expected this. Slowly Batman began to ball his fist into his only needed weapons and it wasn't long before he was on him and his cronies once more sending devastating blows and dastardly hit to their faces, beating them till they couldn't stand. _They were all pigs. Scoundrels not even worth calling men! _

* * *

His breathing was haggard and in shutters, the perps lay in groaning motionless heaps before him.

" How are you?" Batman breathed walking over to the girl who was still shaking violently.

" Stay b..back!" She sputtered curling into a ball.

" It's okay I'm not here to hurt you." Batman hissed forcing back another wave of anger.

" I said leave me alone!" She shrieked voice cracking as she did so.

" I promise I'm not here to hurt you?" batman whispered protectively. Glancing down at the blood that was flowing gingerly from her leg.

" I'll take you to the hospital." Batman reassured hoisting her off of the ground and into his powerful arms.

" Please not the hospital...I don't want my sister to see me like this..If you must just take me away.." She said simply biting down on her swollen lip.

" It's not your fault.." The girl whispered faintly but the capped crusader ignored the comment, he knew what would have happened had he been there two minutes earlier.

" Geffeof! My keys." Batman hissed as he approached his car. Quickly the boy let his friends to greet Batman with his keys.

"Geffeof open the passenger door!" Quickly the boy nodded opening the passenger door for the masked vigilante. Slowly Batman hoisted the girl into the chair her head lolling to the side.

" Thanks Geffeof." Batman said as he buckled him self into his seat and speed off.

" Want me to take ya home kid ?" Batman asked never taking his eyes from the road.

" Fathers expecting me...I don't want him to see me like this...Ski she'd tell father and...and father would have my...Father would be upset." She lied finally though it wasn't far from the truth. Dr. Malents would be made at her and he would take it out on all his children as he usually did, with this in mind the girl began to sob causing Batman's expression to soften.

" I understand..so kid ya got a name?" Batman asked the girl curiously, having the strangest of feelings that they would meet once more.

" M..Moon..Moon Malents." She whispered weakly before fainting. _Moon...Moon I'll remember that ._He thought staring at her swollen blood flecked lips and long raven hair covered in dirt and grime from the alleyway.

" Okay Moon I'm going to take you to a friends house his names Bruce Wayne. Okay?" Batman asked though he really didn't expect the unconscious girl to protest.

* * *

" Mr. Pennyworth, I've brought a guest shell be staying the night." Batman shouted as he walked into the front doors of Wayne manor, Moon in his arms.

" A guest?" Alfred asked running down the stairs a confused look tattooed on his face as he glanced at Moon.

" Master Wayne approved of this ?" Alfred asked sending encoded messages to his masked master_. _

" Yes just for the night though until as I sure Wayne wouldn't mind?" Batman reassured his butler, before setting the girl on the couch and leaving once more.

Moon slowly opened her eyes, she felt dizzy and weak though she didn't have to think hard to figure out why this was. She already knew she'd been raped and she already knew that some guy in a bat suit had saved her from being killed and she already knew that this had all happened because she disobeyed her father. Her father she thought. Oh how made Dr. Malents wold be to have heard his daughter was raped but he was already informed Batman told him and he took it pretty well.

Slowly Moon sat up her head throbbing from when she hit it on the concrete.

" How you holding up?"

"Better." Moon lied with a casual shrug.

" Im..sorry if I had been their sooner."

" Don't worry about it. It was my fault not yours." Moon smiled weakly

" Here take this it'll keep us in touch just in case." Batman said handing her a bat-com device. Moon slowly stared at the object it was small, small for a communicator but Moon didn't complain. No instead she began to sob.

" I ..." Batman hesitated in his speech no he couldn't say that it not what he wanted to at least so he left. And in the absence of her saviors presence she too disappeared.

CHAPTER FOUR;

" Father ! Father where's Moon?" Ski called out to her father that seemed to be lost in the latest of Moon's _'therapy'_. Dr. Malents looked at the stairwell behind him as Ski came running down the stairs ranting about something he had little care for.

" Stupid child what have I told you about my lab?" Dr. Malents hissed through his thick German accent. Quickly Ski froze in place staring at her father. _are you serious ? _She thought pouting out her now red glossed lips.

" Hmm?" The doctor hummed demanding an answer.

" To stay away unless you need a blood sample from one of the animals...But father this time I swear Moon is up to no good she hasn't come home yet!" Ski shouted staring at her father from the stairwell.

" You truly are a stupid child your sister is in the gym training....working off the shame then after she will greet me and I will give her the stable version of her serum she was to take yesterday so that is what two doses two different bio animal properties but what am I telling you for now go! I believe you have work to attend?" Dr. Malents explained with a grim smile before beckoning his favorite of his daughters to the lab.

"Yes father?" Moon asked staring at her father through piercing burgundy eyes.

" Pull me your wrist." He demanded angrily grabbing a sharp needle between his fore fingers. Slowly Moon nodded handing her father her arm. And as usual the needles had no effect on her it was their content.

Moons pupils slowly began dilate like a snakes or a cat of some kind before retracting as they changed color from a bright burgundy to a bright red, and her hair to began to change into a deep lustrous silver. Moon let out a sort of grunt like howl as she stared at her father feeling like a sort of monster.

" Ahh there we are now go get your suit and test your powers out! This ones are cat and snake so..test!" Her father cried eager to hear how his daughters new powers faired out in Gotham.

* * *

The day was hitting it off at a rough start already and the dark night was bored. Bored with Wayne industries bored with all the whore's and gold diggers that kept begging for his attention. Most of all bored with being single. The afternoon air felt warm in his nostrils and he inhaled it deeply from his perch at the top a building he stood a bit longer to just admire everything the siren peace that was unusual to the busy city he knew but that was all interrupted wen the bat-wave went off.

There was trouble uptown!


	3. Chapter 5

When batman arrived at Gotham's national bank half the swat team was already there, on his way there he had heard talk of a certain clown pulling off a heist at Gotham's national bank. And without a shimmer of a doubt Batman automatically thought Joker.

" Batman....what are you doing out here is the Joker contained?" Commissioner Gordon asked frantically as if he'd seen a ghost.

" What do you mean commissioner?" Batman asked narrowing his eyes from under his mask. He hadn't set foot in this area all day so why was Gordon looking at him as if he had. The commissioner for a while stood still as if contemplating the goings on.

" So what's going on?" Batman asked breaking the silence figuring he'd try to get clues on this mysterious person assuming his identity.

" Joker's holding the bank he's trying to take all of Gotham's national funds we tried to stop him but he's got laughing gas in grenades not sure how much he has left but that's when you or rather our anonymous ID came in they haven't came out since." Gordon explained seeming a tad puzzled as he spoke.

" Okay I'm going in." Batman sighed turning to the bank to see the female fatal stride from the banks entrance.

She was a tall slender thing, beautiful long legs and sexy curves in all the right places, she wore along sweeping dark red cloak who's hood was pulled down over her face. Batman gave her a rather skeptical look over _they thought that was me?_ He asked himself feeling somewhat distressed.

"You thought she was me?" Batman asked Gordon confused.

" Sorry but I never did say wether or not I seen her up close." He argued and he did have a point.

" Sorry .." Batman hissed. It seemed he was apologizing for a lot these days he thought before he left.

" Okay boys lets pack this clown up!" Gordon called out to his crew before tuning to apologize to Batman once more but he was already gone.

" You'd think he'd worn you when he's coming and leaving?" Gordon told him self before walking to the bank to help wrap up Joker for Arkham.

* * *

Batman scanned the city from his new perch on a buildings rooftop close by the bank for his female copy cat that seemed to have some how have all the police fooled. Batman sighed who ever this person was. Was a clean pick up or at least they were for now that is there was no proof no sloppy evidence that she had even ben in the area but Batman stayed regardless she had to be there after all no one could just disappear he thought taking another look at the bank before glancing around the corner completely oblivious to his surroundings. No wonder she caught him off guard.

" What are we looking for Mr. Tall, dark, and lonesome?" A female voice said from behind him tapping his shoulder gently. Quickly Batman whirled around gripping her wrist tightly a look of pure anger showed plainly on his up turned lips as he glanced over her facial features. He couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked.

" What was that?" He asked referring to her and the bank, but the girl just laughed.

" are you jealous?" She said with a childish grin playing on her full black glossed lips.

" No..and it's Batman." The dark knight replied with a scowl as the mystery woman snatched her wrist back glaring at him briefly with red eyes.

" Why a rodent?"

" Bats aren't rodents but that doesn't explain your behavior what did you think you were doing out there huh? You could have got hurt or hurt people!" Batman hissed.

" But I didn't did I? So deal and don't you ever tell me how to live my life again!" She hissed turning to leave.

" Some life you got kid. Running around in cape thinking you're a hero your no hero kid grow up! Your doing something dangerous in dangerous town you don't stand a chance." Batman spat coldly but even this hadn't swan her.

" Look who's talking the man who runs around the city dressed as a _bat_! And I'm not the hero? But you are right? Look I've got about as much of a chance being a hero than you do Bats and besides Gotham's big enough for two." She said her sadistic smile gone and turned into a softer more loving grin turning to leave once more.

" Listen to..

Batman started grabbing hold of her shoulder firmly before she quickly whirled around sending a sharp kick to his stomach sending him stumbling backward

Batman let out a small grunt as regained his balance. It was now clear to him there was no reasoning with her. Batman let out another sigh it was nearing dusk and nothing was going as planned today he some how managed to get someone raped, lost or rather Moon ran away, Joker escaped..again, and now their was a new vigilante running around Gotham and he couldn't have that. _Dusk? Dusk that's it dusk. _Batman thought giving the mystery woman a name before heading home.

* * *

The rest of the week after went by in a bit of a blur, and between work, Ski's sob stories, fighting crime with robin even on occasions leaving him in the bat-jet to deal with Dusk, putting together the investigation on Dusk, dealing with Barbra's constant calls checking up on the bat family and most importantly to see if Dusk had replaced her, and finally the night ball. Which in all the excitement nearly escaped him, but it was Friday and Bruce chose to spend along portion of it in the shower. After all the party didn't really start until late as all parties usually did and Bruce had been to his fair share of parties to know this.

Bruce let out a long groan of discontent having second thoughts on wether or not he should go to the ball though he really rather not but sadly he knew Alfred would somehow politely talk him back into going anyway just as he had Monday morning. _Monday morning_ Bruce thought that was such a peaceful day unlike the rest of his haphazard week filled with Dusk and Ski, two obnoxious people he could do with fine with out. _And then again_ Bruce thought Monday was also the day Moon was raped so maybe it wasn't that good a day after all? Slowly in a rather sluggish movement Bruce cranked up the shower waters heat turning it from its gentle warm to scolding hot, that quickly began to pinken his face and make short work of the rest of his body.


	4. Chapter 6

The day was hitting it off at a rough start already and the dark night was bored. Bored with Wayne industries, bored with all the whore's and gold diggers that kept begging for his attention, most of all bored with being single. The afternoon air felt warm in his nostrils and he inhaled it deeply from his perch at the top a building he stood a bit longer to just admire everything the siren peace that was unusual to the busy city he knew but that was all interrupted when the bat-wave went off.

There was trouble uptown!

When batman arrived at Gotham's national bank half the swat team was already there, on his way there he had heard talk of a certain clown pulling off a heist at Gotham's national bank. And without a shimmer of a doubt Batman automatically thought Joker.

"Batman...what are you doing out here? Is the Joker contained?" Commissioner Gordon asked frantically as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What do you mean commissioner?" Batman asked narrowing his eyes from under his mask. He hadn't set foot in this area all day so why was Gordon looking at him as if he had. The commissioner for a while stood still as if contemplating the goings on.

"So what's going on?" Batman asked breaking the silence figuring he'd try to get clues on this mysterious person assuming his identity.

" Joker's holding the bank he's trying to take all of Gotham's national funds we tried to stop him but he's got laughing gas in grenades not sure how much he has left but that's when you or rather our anonymous ID came in they haven't came out since." Gordon explained seeming a tad puzzled as he spoke.

"Okay I'm going in." Batman sighed turning to the bank to see the female fatal stride from the banks entrance.

She was a tall slender thing, beautiful long legs and sexy curves in all the right places, she wore along sweeping dark red cloak who's hood was pulled down over her face. Batman gave her a rather skeptical look over _they thought that was me?_ He asked himself feeling somewhat distressed.

"You thought she was me?" Batman asked Gordon confused.

"Sorry but I never did say whether or not I seen her up close." He argued and he did have a point.

"Sorry." Batman hissed. It seemed he was apologizing for a lot these days he thought before he left.

"Okay boys lets pack this clown up!" Gordon called out to his crew before tuning to apologize to Batman once more but he was already gone.

"You'd think he'd worn you when he's coming and leaving?" Gordon told him self before walking to the bank to help wrap up Joker for Arkham.

Batman scanned the city from his new perch on a buildings rooftop close by the bank for his female copy cat that seemed to have some how have all the police fooled. Batman sighed who ever this person was. Was a clean pick up or at least they were for now. although there was no proof of her ever being there no sloppy evidence that she had even been in the area either but Batman stayed regardless; she had to be there or at least close by after all no one could just disappear with out so much as leaving a trace. He thought taking another look at the bank before glancing around the corner completely oblivious to his surroundings. No wonder she had caught him off guard.

"What are we looking for Mr. Tall, dark, and lonesome?" A female voice said from behind him tapping his shoulder gently. Quickly Batman whirled around gripping her wrist tightly a look of pure anger showed plainly on his up turned lips as he glanced over her facial features. He couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked.

"What was that?" He asked referring to her and the bank, but the girl just laughed.

"Are you jealous?" She said with a childish grin playing on her full black glossed lips.

"No. and its Batman." The dark knight replied with a scowl as the mystery woman snatched her wrist back glaring at him briefly with red eyes.

"Why a rodent?"

"Bats aren't rodents, but that doesn't make-up for your behavior what did you think you were doing out there huh? That was reckless, you could have gotten hurt or hurt people!" Batman hissed.

"But I didn't did I? So deal and don't you ever tell me how to live my life again!" She hissed turning to leave.

"Some life you got kid. Running around in a hoodie. You think you're a hero but your no hero kid grow up! Your doing something dangerous and in this city you don't stand a chance, they'll eat you alive." Batman spat coldly but even this hadn't swanned her.

"Look who's talking the man who runs around the city dressed as a _bat_! And cant be the hero? But you can right? Look I've got about as much of a chance being a hero than you do Bats and besides Gotham's big enough for two." She said her sadistic smile gone and turned into a softer more loving grin turning to leave once more.

"Listen to...

Batman started grabbing hold of her shoulder firmly before she quickly whirled around sending a sharp kick to his stomach sending him stumbling backward

Batman let out a small grunt as regained his balance. It was now clear to him there was no reasoning with her. Batman let out another sigh it was nearing dusk and nothing was going as planned today he some how managed to get someone raped, lost or rather Moon ran away, Joker escaped. Again, and now there was a new vigilante running around Gotham and he couldn't have that. _Dusk? Dusk that's it dusk. _Batman thought giving the mystery woman a name before heading home.


	5. Chapter 7

The rest of the week after went by in a bit of a blur, and between work, Ski's sob stories, fighting crime with robin even on occasions leaving him in the bat-jet to deal with Dusk, putting together the investigation on Dusk, dealing with Barbra's constant calls checking up on the bat family and most importantly to see if Dusk had replaced her, and finally the night ball. Which in all the excitement nearly escaped him, but it was Friday and Bruce chose to spend along portion of it in the shower. After all the party didn't really start until late as all parties usually did and Bruce had been to his fair share of parties to know this.

Bruce let out a long groan of discontent having second thoughts on whether or not he should go to the ball though he really rather not but sadly he knew Alfred would somehow politely talk him back into going anyway just as he had Monday morning. _Monday morning_ Bruce thought that was such a peaceful day unlike the rest of his haphazard week filled with Dusk and Ski, two obnoxious people he could do with fine with out. _And then again_ Bruce thought Monday was also the day Moon was raped so maybe it wasn't that good a day after all? Slowly in a rather sluggish movement Bruce cranked up the shower waters heat turning it from its gentle warm to scolding hot, that quickly began to pinked his face and make short work of the rest of his body.

10:50 and already Bruce was late for the party, which had gone off just fine without him despite Alfred's warning.

The Malents mansion was a big place almost as big as Wayne manor and only a short drive away from the Wayne manor and tonight it was filled with nothing but Gotham's finest of people those of rich and prestigious blood were there and typically not his sort of people. Bruce nervously tugged on his black tie as he made his way through crowds of dancing groups and over dressed people fanning themselves feverishly.

"Bruce! Oh Bruce!" The bachelor heard from the distance. It was Ski. _Oh no _Bruce thought turning around trying to make for the exit.

"Bruce hey I didn't know you'd be here!" Ski called excitedly a large exaggerated smile stuck on her face, as she made a grab for the sleeve of Bruce's tux.

"Uh Ski hey…you look great!" Bruce lied though it wasn't entirely far from the truth, she did look great or at least better than she did at work.

Her short hair was curled up at the sides of her head giving her neck a long slender look, her tall willowy build shrouded in a long black satin dress.

"Thanks…you too. Look good I mean…not that you never don't I mean." Ski blushed her face reddening faster than the words she spat out of her mouth, but then again why shouldn't she blush Bruce was incredibly handsome and the tux just added to it.

"Right." Bruce sighed with a nod turning to leave but ski was persistent and quickly grabbed on to his sleeve.

"No way Jose your gonna dance with me the party's just getting started now that you're here!" Ski hissed playfully as she pulled Bruce on to the dance floor.

"No thanks."

"Come on Brucey!" Ski cried ignoring Bruce's plea and sudden attitude as she danced round him in placid hypnotic circles.

"Ski?" Bruce called.

"Shh…lets talk and dance hottie!" Ski shouted over the music continuing her dance grinding on Bruce's front. _You got to be kidding me_. Bruce thought preparing to join the dance with a rather enraged typeattitude…when the lights turned off, along with the music. Then slowly the lights flashed back on and began strobbing various colors in sync to the new music that boomed on the speakers over head. Bruce could hear a small buzz of murmur from the guests as they stared at the speakers no one seemed to understand what was happening, no on that is except for Bruce and Ski they knew all to well what was happening. Moon was coming.

"Urgh! The brats coming…well Bruce this is where we part." Ski hissed kissing Bruce's check softly with her over glossed lips, leaving a small red lip imprint on his face.

"So you're leaving?" Bruce asked a small smile playing on his lips as he watched Ski turn to leave.

"Yeah not exactly a party person." Ski lied leaving before Bruce had the chance to muster a comment.

* * *

Bruce stood around for a while longer after Ski left. Slowly mulling over whether or not he wanted to leave just yet after allGotham still needed their Bat and Bruce was probably the only one who could give them that. So he turned to leave considering the fact that he wasn't missing much or rather wouldn't be missing much.

"Leaving so soon?" A female voice asked from behind. Tapping him lightly on the back. Quickly Bruce whirled around to see Moon. She was a slender beautiful thing more so than her sister Bruce thought staring at her in her long crème colored Victorian aged dress that swept over her small feet, her long black hair tied neatly into a neat long braid, her straight bangs sweeping over her neatly arched eyebrows, the bright strobbing lights flashing defiant reds, blues, and greens over her pale toned skin.

"Yeah sorry." Bruce smiled fondly but Moon did not return this smile.

"Sorry have I met you before?" Moon asked pressing her soft hands onto his strong chin.

"No sorry." Bruce lied not having planned on Moon remembering him as Batman or as anyone at that.

"Oh I'm sorry then…uhh?" Moon smiled shyly holding out her pale hand.

"Bruce…Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce? Well I'm Moon. Still I think I heard about you from somewhere." Moon grumbled as she shook Bruce's firm hand.

"Oh that's it Batman!" Moon cried excitedly causing Bruce to jump back. Batman? How could she just guess that? Bruce asked himself worried.

"Yeah that's it Batman told me he and you were friends…I stayed over at your mansion the other day." Moon said casually as if being raped then brought to a strange environment by a man in a bat costume was an everyday thing for her.

"Oh you're that Moon!" Bruce smiled sighing as a wave of relief flooded over him she didn't know his secret after all.

"Thank you though it was really nice of you to let a complete stranger into home…really sweet of you." Moon said folding her arms behind her shyly.

"Don't worry about it." Bruce replied after all it was his fault this happened wasn't it?

"No I'm serious! I owe you big." Moon hissed taking the matter to another level.

"So if there's anything at all you need….

"Well…I do need a dance partner." Bruce answered with out so much as a second thought.

"Well then I guess I'm yours for the evening." Moon said a dangerously intoxicating smile curling along her perfect lips.

"Wow do all your guest get this sort of special treatment?" Bruce teased.

"No. Just the one that got me out of a bind…so Mr. Wayne ready to dance?" Moon flirted sweetly.

Together Bruce and Moon danced in exotic circles and languid twist to a new song that blared on the speakers. Moon smiled pleasantly as she moved with a sort of unusual kind of grace Bruce had only seen one other person with**. Dusk**, yes Dusk Bruce was sure the movements matched that of Dusk own but there was something about his new dance partner that discouraged the thought. So Bruce quickly submerged his thoughts into the rhythm and lyrics of the song playing.

'Betcha never, Betcha never

Betcha never thought we'd get this far'

"So Bruce right?" Moon asked curiously watching as Bruce's pep turn into a rather dull two step movement as she stepped over to his with a slow move of her hips.

'Betcha never, Betcha never

Betcha never thought you'd touch my heart'

"Yeah. Bruce is right." Bruce answered grabbing Moon's wrist tenderly reading him self to spin her.

'Betcha never thought that I'd surrender

Betcha never thought you'd get with me'

"Uh…never mind but who knew you could dance!" Moon teased as Bruce spun her. Before bringing her close to his chest.

'Betcha never live with

Nononono'

"Me look at you! You're a natural." Bruce said complementing her causing her to trip.

'Don't you be afraid to try

Cause you don't even know me'

"Please your making me blush." Moon smiled hiding her face in the chest of Bruce's tux embarrassed.

'Don't hide what's inside

Baby I could feel the same'

"Hey no need to be embarrassed if it's that bad we can take our dance outside if you like." Bruce flirted slightly.

'I Betcha never thought of that'

"I…sure why not?" Moon said after she mulled the thought over a bit. Yes that sounded nice away from all of these people outside with the breeze cutting through them and…yes it did sound nice.

'Maybe you should try again

Or just fade away'

Bruce at this smiled kindly. Blue eyes flashing with some unseen emotion as he pulled Moon and himself from the dance floor and it's dancers, but he already knew no matter how hard he tried he would never get rid of the song or the looming sense of danger that clung over head like a bad omen.

'Betcha never, Betcha never

Betcha never thought we'd get this far'

They were nearly there, nearly at the front door when the song just cut off. Quickly Bruce threw a glance at Moon hoping this was apart of the party though he was pretty sure it wasn't and he was right.

Moon stared intently on the speakers totally ignoring the fact that the door had just been brought down.

"What the?" Moon caught herself muttering as she turned to see a huge triple decker cake being wheeled into her door, but more shocking was the person pushing the cake in.

"Hope ya didn't start with out us!" The gentle Harlequin jester beamed from behind her cake. _Start with out us?_ Moon thought glancing at the door then to the jesters plaster white face and sweet hyper smile. Something _was_ wrong. Her father never invited a clown, rather her father hated clowns so why was one here? Quickly Moon turned to Bruce but he wasn't there. Something really was wrong!

Slowly the mansion was filled with the thick murmur of worried guests as the female jester strode in to the middle of the dance floor, her and her enormous cake pushing past worried partiers in badly dressed apparel.

"Eh hem!" The clown coughed clearing her throat.

"Can I see tha birthday gal?" The Quinn said in her perfect jersey accent.

For a second Moon felt like hiding something bad was about to happen she could tell. It was all adding up in the back of her mind, first the music, then the clown, then Bruce then what? Poisonous gas? Moon didn't want to be around when that happened and yet she invited all these people or her father did but still that didn't give her the right to abandon them. Did it? No…no the clown wanted her she was going to get her. Moon thought as she cleared her throat.

"I'm…here." Moon squeaked pushing her way to the front of the cake cart.

"Eeeee! Hiya toots I'm Harley!" The clown said introducing herself.

"I'm Moon." Moon replied nervously half expecting something to pop out from the cake. But noting happened instead Harley pulled out a bright blue kazoo and blue into it creating a rather loud air splitting honking noise.

'Happy birthday…to you

Happy birthday…to you

Happy birthday, happy birthday!

Happy birthday to you!'

Harley sung happily throwing a cute smile in the mix as well as topping the cake wit a lovely candle that Moon had never seen before instructing her to make a wish and blow the green sparks atop the candle out. But no matter how Harley asked Moon refused. Pursing her lips shut as she stared at the ominous green sparks that flew from the candle.

"Ah shucks toots ya really know how ta spoil a party." She mumbled shrugging her shoulders as pulled a gas mask from under the cart before slipping it on her face.

Quickly green gas began to pore from the cake, and slowly one by one people began to laugh and choke almost as they did. Large twisted smiles cemented on their faces. No one was expecting what would happen next.

The cake exploded. And in its place stood a rather chipper bone white man with green hair dressed in a purple suit. The Joker.

The menacing clown stared happily as he checked over his work. Each and every partier lay in limp piles on the ground before him each with a smile on their face. _How wonderful!_ Joker thought with a crimson smile of his own. But that smile soon faded when he heard a faint gagging sound or rather coking or maybe it was gagging but that was far from the point. The point was this person who was choking wasn't dead, smiling, or unconscious.

"Hello that's not supposed to happen." Joker whistled as he glanced at the raven haired girl who lie sprawled on the floor just a foot away. Quickly Joker jumped from the cake cart landing in front of this girl who refused to laugh, smile, or die. What made her so special? He thought pulling her head up by her hair. _Hmmm with a little work she might have a clown thing going for her. _Joker thought listing the possibilities of this girl being his new side kick.

"Ya want me ta spray ha again Mistah Jay?" Harley asked pulling off her gas mask as she stared at the girl.

"No I believe her goose is cooked." Joker mumbled dropping the girl with little remorse.

"Sure thing! Hey I know ha! That's the birthday gal!" Quinn shouted ecstatically.

The two were nearly ready to leave when…

"Joker!"

Quickly the two clowns whirled around. It was Batman, and Robin no doubt about it.

Slowly a large smile began to play on Joker's lips as Batman jumped from the speakers (Robin right behind him) and in front of the sinister pair.

"Batsy! A little late for the party aren't we?" Joker teased pulling out his trademark razor sharp playing cards with a malicious laugh.

"Robin check to see if everyone's okay." Batman hissed ignoring Joker.

"Right!" Robin said nodding before running off to help the party guest leaving Batman to deal with the clowns himself.

Moon watched through watering eyes as the clowns and Batman faced off. It wasn't the most riveting thing she ever saw but still it was amazing to see a single man fend off to killer clowns.

"Ahh man I need ta get a hobby this crime thing ain't workin fa me." Moon heard Quinn huff as Batman tied her to the door and left off to face Joker in some unseen part of the Malents mansion.

"C'mon Bat**man **catch me if ya can!" Joker called out from some where upstairs.

Moon felt her self becoming dizzy as she let out another stream of gagging coughs, silently waiting for some one to help her out of her paralysis.

"Are you okay?" Moon heard a young boy ask. _Honestly if I could answer that I don't think I'd be here…of course I'm not okay!_ Moon thought slightly angry as she forced herself to let out a grunt that sounded a lot like 'Fuck you' to Robin but he decided it wasn't that serious and quickly rushed to her aide.

* * *

Slowly Moon opened her eyes. The pale moon rays illuminating her dark hair and eyes. Moon quickly took a long drag of air her lungs burning her from her serious bout of coughing earlier that night. She could feel the cool breeze begin to tickle the flesh of her bare legs. _Was the window open? _She asked herself forcing herself to sit up right and erect in bed despite her burning chest. Adjusting the position of her black silk strapless bra Moon weakly clambered out of bed and headed to her window.

"Bane?" Moon called weakly for her dog, who she thought was making the stiff shuffling sound in the darkness. But there was no response, no grunt, and no bark, nothing. Just silence.

"Bane come here boy!" Moon called again clapping her hands weakly. Demanding her dogs attention, but there was only the slight shuffling sound in reply, and it was much to loud a response to be Bane and much to heavy too.

"Hello?" Moon tried again walking back over to her bed.

"I take it your feeling better." A voice rasped from the darkness causing Moon's skin to crawl.

"Who's there!?" Moon called out nervously pulling the Bat-com device from under her mattress. There was no response.

"Fine let's see how the law fairs with you. You perv!" Moon hissed pressing the talk button on the communicator. There was a long pause before a vibrating noise along with a dull flashing light went off near by, so close by in fact that Moon could feel it through her mattress. Quickly in shock moon jumped back. Her silken underwear bunching up around her left thigh.

"It's you!" Moon whispered crawling back towards the light, To Batman.

"Why are you here?" She asked shaking her head in disbelief. She just couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on. Why Batman was in her room, why she was in her underwear, any of it.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Batman responded voice on auto-respond.

"I see. Well that's sweet of you thanks." Moon smiled. Weakly dropping her self in to her thick comforters

"But I should be going now." The dark knight grumbled staring at the soft flesh of Moons pale exposed stomach.

"But didn't you just get here?" Moon said forcing her self to sound unconcerned. Without much luck that is.

"Yes but mind you I have a whole city on my hands. Not just you."

"I'm aware…it's just when your around I feel much safer." Moon sighed hugging her self as Batman opened the window letting in the chill night air.

"That's the point. I'll see you around kid." Batman smirked as he glided over to her bed side there was something he wanted to say, but he couldn't figure out how to say it. Maybe he should leave it to Bruce.

"Oh wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Bruce Wayne you're friend…is he okay? He vanished at the party I'm kinda worried about him he was really sweet…and cute. But if you see him will you tell me?" Moon smiled fresh blush crept along her face. Batman at this smiled before agreeing to help find Mr. Bruce Wayne though there wasn't much of a search he had to do being that he was Bruce Wayne under that dark mask at least. And with that he left Moon to return back to her dreams, where even there he lurked in the shadows a bat in her Moon light.

* * *


	6. Chapter 8

Ski sat quietly at the dinning room table engulfed in a tiring game of sudoku. Slowly Ski brought her mug of coffee to her lips; she was doing everything slow today; reading, eating, everything. Maybe it was because she had the day off or that she was simple angry about something but whatever her reason be she was still going to enjoy her day and starting it off slow to Ski was one way to do it.

"Ski?" A small voice called from the kitchen not to far away. _Calm down Ski. If you're lucky she'll think you're in your room and leave._ Ski thought shutting her eyes tightly as if she were making a birthday wish.

"Are you okay ski?" Quickly Ski snapped open her eyes to see her younger sister cradling a bowl, a box of lucky charms, a carton of milk, and a spoon in her slender arms.

"Never better." Ski grunted from over her mug of coffee.

"That's good. I didn't see you last night." Moon sighed and Ski could tell where this was going.

"Sorry I had extra work to do totally last minute not that you would understand." Ski said dryly writing a nine in one of the sudoku squares.

"Oh…I would have really liked you to have been there?" Moon asked pouring her lucky charms into her bowl.

"Yeah, me too" Ski said sarcastically as she crossed out her nine.

"That's not right..." Ski mumbled.

"Wait didn't you tell father that you were free all day yesterday?" Moon asked as she poured in her milk.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter does it?" Ski asked and Moon slowly gave up, she was right there was really nothing she could do if Ski wanted to be a liar and frankly there was nothing that she wanted to do about it either.

"No I didn't think so. So how was your sleep, I heard you something happened in the manor?" Ski asked with a rather unconcerned tone.

"Well yeah the Joker and Quinn…I mean it was a dark night…so I guess I slept okay." Moon answered nervously before shoveling lucky charms into her mouth.

"Dark night?" Ski asked writing a three hopefully she would have better luck with that.

"Yes…I better go though I have pets to feed and I'm sure that as always you haven't feed Orion yet." Moon sighed leaving the table for the kitchen.

Slowly Moon knocked on a large ebony dark elm wood door, her brother's door. There was no answer. She tried again. Still nothing.

"Orion! I brought you breakfast you hungry?" Moon called out to her older half brother, pressing her ear against the large door. She could hear his weight shuffling from either side of the room. So she knocked again. However, this time the door swung open causing Moon who was pressed against that very door to loose balance, but she never did hit the floor. Her brother had caught her just before she hit the ground. Moon smiled pleasantly at her brother showing him the tray of food she made for him.

"Hello Luna…What treats did you bring your big star?" Her brother asked in his strange way of speech and thick Romanian accent.

"Umm…Lucky charms…we were all out of the count chocolate man…umm orange juice and oatmeal." Moon said nervously as she stared at her brother's tray of food.

"Ahh I am much pleased Luna you treat me too well. So tell me how is our war god?" Orion asked referring to their father.

"He's fine. Ares is fine as is our sister." Moon replied and her brother grew still with anger.

"I do not wish to speak of her." Orion said darkly. "So Luna I hear you are twenty and one now?" Orion said switching the subject he almost never wanted to talk about Ski for some odd reason they always hated each other and then again Ski hated everyone who wasn't her.

"…Yes it was fun I only wish you were there!" Moon smiled weakly as she walked over to his bed resting the tray on the mattress, before hugging her brother.

"As I wish I could be there…but tell me Luna did you save me the last dance?" Orion asked holding out his large firm hand. And Moon quickly took it.

"Of course…" Moon replied holding him tightly as they danced around the room.

"Then there is no damage…but tell me did you feed the animals?" He asked sternly holding her as tight as his super strength would allow and she weakly shook her head no.

"Well then we can finish our dance after…no?" Orion asked letting go of her before taking a good look at his little sister.

"Ahh I remember you being but as small as my thumb but now look at you. Go feed your pets Luna it is not nice to tease their stomachs you know how wild they can get now go!" Quickly Moon nodded before leaving the room to tend to her animals on the last floor up.

When Moon arrived at the nature room all her animals seemed to be in hiding, all except her great Dane Bane. The large black dog lay relaxed in the shade of a dew covered bush.

"B-B!" Moon called to the dog who immediately responded by jumping on her. Happily licking her face.

"Down boy! Down…." She hissed pushing her dog off of her a large smile etched on her lips.

"Can you help me find the others?" She asked once her beloved dog was off her chest.

After she found all her exotic pets, she decided to take Bane for a walk around town. For Moon's life was going on as if normal as if she weren't raped or if she hadn't nearly choked to death. And she had Batman only to thank.


	7. Chapter 9

Bruce stretched his body as he walked into the dinning room; he was still in his morning robe. He hadn't taken his shower just yet; there were things that were bothering him, thoughts that were nagging him at the back of his mind.

"Good morning master Wayne." Alfred said from behind the young Tim drake a plate of French toast and bacon resting in his old gloved hands.

"Hey Al." Bruce said with a grim smirk as he trailed into the kitchen, he was thirsty and the one thing he knew would fix that was a cup of orange juice.

"He Bruce where'd you go last night?" Tim asked curiously, he remembered Bruce telling him to stay in the bat mobile, that he would be right back, but he never told him where he was leaving off to. But that was just the way Bruce was he did things the way he wanted them done, usually with out giving anyone any kind of knowledge in advance.

"No where important." Bruce replied pouring himself a tall glass of orange juice. He didn't want to tell Tim that he had been checking up on Moon, that he had been in her room.

"And what of the young Malents child master Wayne? Moon I believe?" Alfred asked as he recalled Bruce telling him of the night's goings on with the Joker and Quinn.

"She's fine Alfred. But I think I should keep a close eye on her." Bruce responded as he took a sip of his juice, suddenly he wasn't all too thirsty. His mind kept drifting off to moon and her silken underwear and pale exposed skin.

"Why's that Bruce?" Tim asked with a smirk, he had a feeling Batman was watching Moon more because of personal reasons than her own safety.

There was a slight pause as Bruce tried to decide weather or not he was going to answer Tim's question.

"Alfred do I have any appointments today?" Bruce said changing the subject as he forced the remainder of his juice down his gullet with a heavy sigh. Alfred was just about to respond when Bruce realized something. _I should probably call her_. Bruce thought as he remembered leaving Moon alone at the party to deal with Joker and Quinn. And the last he heard from her she was worried about him.

"Alfred, do you have the number to the Malents household?" Bruce asked tossing his cup into the sink.

"No…wait yes I believe the number should be on the caller-I.D sir." Alfred responded thoughtfully.

"Hey what do you need the number for Bruce?" Tim asked curiously and Bruce shrugged though the small preteen could not see him.

"No reason, made a promise is all."


	8. Chapter 10

Bruce dialed the number on the caller I.D with heavy fingers and a distant mind; he hadn't wanted to talk to Moon, to encourage the odd feelings he was harboring for her, he hadn't wanted to hear that soft voice of hers either or remember her silken underwear, tight against her thigh.

Bruce stared blankly at the phone for a moment or two as though contemplating whether or not he wanted to press talk. Bruce frowned his thumb hovering mere centimeters from the talk button, his lip quivering with some sort of uncertainty that that had made him feel weak inside.

_Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing!_

The phone rang about six times before the line was switched over to a rather odd shuffling silence.

"Hello?" Bruce could hear the rusty voice of Ares Malants thick German accent from the other side of the line.

"Good morning Mr. Malants I presume?" Bruce asked his voice relaxed with the absence of Moon's voice. He had been sure that Moon was going to be the one to have answered the phone but upon hearing the voice of Ares Malants he was sure he wouldn't be talking with Moon today.

"Yes, this is him and you are?" The doctor asked his voice heavy like lead, as though he had just awakened from a deep sleep.

"Bruce Wayne, of Wayne industries. I was at your daughter Moon's party, and I had to leave early." Bruce replied coolly as though he were on auto response.

"Yes, yes and what do you want?" Ares Malants rasped rudely.

"I wanted to apologize to Moon for leaving so early without saying anything." Bruce answered in polite auto response. There was an awkward silence as though Dr. Malants were suspecting him of some foul misdemeanor.

"And why did you leave so early Mr. Wayne? I hope it had nothing to with the attack on the manor hmm?" Mr. Malants asked suspiciously and Bruce couldn't help but choke out a grunt of a laugh.

"No, not at all Mr. Malants. There was a little situation at Wayne industries that needed to be attended to." Bruce responded once he recovered from his small fit of choked laughter.

"I see." Mr. Malants said his voice thick with disappointment and Bruce couldn't help but feel as though Ares Malants had wanted him to say he had held some part in the attack on the Malants manor.

Bruce was just about to say something when the line shifted to an odd shuffling, and a muffled conversation. Bruce stood silent half listening to the muffle of the conversation and half ignoring the whole ordeal all together. His blue eyes watching Alfred closely as he prepared a perspiring glass of cool water before handing the beverage to his young master, who thankfully stole the glass from his grip more than eager to wet his dry throat with the cool liquid.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said with a stiff nod as he pulled his attention momentarily from away the phone and Alfred inn return simply nodded politely before leaving to clean something or another.

"Hello?" A soft voice called from over the phone and Bruce quickly returned his attention back to the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Malants?" Bruce asked politely.

"Mr. Wayne?" The soft voice asked in a worried yet equally hushed voice, a voice that Bruce very much remembered; Moon's voice.

"Yes

"Oh my god what happened to you? You disappeared I didn't know where you went I was worried!" Moon rambled something that Bruce hadn't expected, she had after all seemed so calm when Batman spoke to her.

"I'm sorry about that; in fact I actually wanted to call to tell you why I left, but now I think I should explain it over lunch." Bruce flirted and he could tell that Moon was smiling warmly as she had the last time they had spoke. Bruce silently took another sip of water as he awaited Moon's answer to the invitation.

"Okay Mr. Wayne you can pick me up at four." Moon said coolly and Bruce took another swing of his water feeling to hide the slight smile that was playing on his lips.

"Alright then four it is." Bruce said in agreement.

"Then I guess it a date. Mr. Wayne." Moon flirted curtly.

"Please Ms. Malants

"Moon." She corrected.

"Moon please let's skip the formalities, call me Bruce." He said smoothly.

"Alright Bruce, well I have some lab work to attend to but I guess I'll be seeing you at four?"

"Four o clock Ms…Moon." Bruce corrected himself and Moon laughed softly over the phone before saying her goodbyes and leaving the phone and Bruce.

"Ah so I take it you conversation with Ms. Malants went well master Wayne?" Alfred asked plucking the phone out of Bruce's fingers with perfect execution.

"As a matter of fact Alfred it did." Bruce answered finishing the rest of his water before sighing heavily.

"Alfred if you need me I'll be in the bat cave. I think I'm going to do a little more research on Gotham's new vigilante, if any one calls I'm out on business." Bruce said turning to leave and Alfred nodded silently.

"But of course master Wayne." Alfred responded as he watched as his young master walked out of the room.

Moon walked down the stairs of Malants manor to join her father in the lab. Ares Malants sat hunched over his computer typing in mundane sequences before running over to the chalkboard to write out the next segment to a very puzzling equation.

"Father, I'm here." Moon announced as she grabbed a lab coat from off of the rack just besides the door to the lab.

"Yes, yes…go and put on a lab coat and wait for further instruction." Ares said in his heavy German accent not so much as looking up at his daughter from his work.

"I'm a bit ahead of you father, I put one on as soon as I got here." Moon smiled as she walked over to her father.

"That's good." Ares responded distracted as he ran over to his computer checking the sequences for some sort of imperfection but as far as he could tell there was none.

"Father, what is all this?" Moon asked referring to her father's equations that littered the chalk boards, front and back.

"A formula, to crack down the various strains of the common cold. Being that the common cold is always changing, there are infinite amounts of strains. This formula will help me figure out a pattern so then I may neutralize the actual pathogens that cause the virus there by curing the common cold." Ares announced triumphantly before sinking into his computer chair his face pale and distraught and his brow covered in sweat.

"But alas…there is something wrong with my equation, Moon, my child you do not understand how much this breaks my heart. This was your mother's work you know; she always wanted to cure the virus. I told her it was impossible and it would seem that yet again I am right. It is impossible." Ares moaned as he buried his head into his hands. Quickly Moon rested soft hands o her father's shoulders as of means to comfort him.

"Father, may I take a look?" Moon asked and her father snorted.

"It was figurative speaking child, my heart isn't truly breaking."

"Yes, I know that. But I wasn't asking about your heart I wanted to know if I may have try with the equation." Moon asked calmly and Ares slowly rolled back to life.

"Yes, fine…if you must. But I am telling you like your mother, like your father you will fail. It's an impossible formula…so please do not get wounded if you are incorrect." Ares said as he raised himself from his chair his face still rather sullen as he followed Moon to the chalk board.

Moon looked the board over thoughtfully, she had a fresh stick of chalk between her fingers that she was tapping against her bottom lip as she looked over her father's and her mother's work.

"Its seems like its okay until you get here." Moon said pointing to the left hand section of the equation with her fresh stick of chalk before placing a freshly manicured nail to her lips.

"Maybe if you replace this nine with a three." Moon advised erasing some nine from the section of the equation she was looking at before replacing it with a three. She had been thinking of her elder sister and her game of sudoku, three maybe she'd have better luck with that. Moon smiled to herself confident, yes that felt right.

"How's that work father?" Moon asked curiously turning to her father who seemed both in shock and awe as he stared at the chalk board.

"Moon, what have you done?" Ares hissed grabbing Moon by her shoulders fiercely his eyes dark. Moon looked flustered her burgundy eyes still with fear as she stared up at her father.

"I'm sorry I thought I

"No, no child, you've done it…you've somehow fixed my formula. Look!" Ares hissed as he released his daughter and ran over to the computer. Moon watched as her father fixed the sequences according to what Moon had transcribed on the chalk board.

"You see?" Ares asked plopping into his computer chair with a soft sigh and a smirk as he dragged thin hands across his face and then through his salt and pepper hair; making sure that his glasses were not affected by the process.

Moon smiled ecstatic as she hugged her father happily.

"Yes and I can't believe it!"

"Yes, and the initial formula should be ready by Monday, or at least the prototype will be." Ares said with a smile and Moon nodded.

"Okay, but father…I have a lunch date at four with Mr. Wayne." Moon said softly her cheeks laden with blush as she stared down into an empty beaker on the desk.

"Date…with Mr. Wayne? Should I be worried?" Ares asked sternly as he picked up a threatening bottle of unstable chemicals.

"No, father I'm twenty one now."

"Hmm very well." Ares said placing the bottled down with a grimace.

Down in the bat cave Bruce sat observing the many newspaper clippings and articles on Gotham's new vigilante Dusk, with a look of pure admonition. There wasn't much about her that reached the media. A few obscured pictures that looked more like flying dogs than a vigilante but all the same Bruce took them into analysis. He looked them over with inconclusive results.

At times Tim or Alfred would come in and supply him with light conversation or something to drink.

"So how's it going Bruce?" Tim asked leaning against Bruce's large chair.

"So far? Terrible." Bruce answered running a strong hand through his hair with a sigh, as he began to read through more articles.

"Well maybe that's because you're looking in the wrong places." Tim suggested and Bruce almost seemed to look deeper into the articles as he listened to Tim's words.

"Maybe, by the way. What time is it?" Bruce asked in all his time dealing with his research with Dusk he completely forgot about his promise to pick Moon up at four for their lunch date.

"Umm…I think it's like five thirty, why?" Tim asked and Bruce cursed to himself before quickly running up to the topside of the manor.


	9. Chapter 11

Four o'clock had come and gone and with it Moon's sunny attitude. She was extremely peeved with Mr. Wayne and had decided that she would spend the rest of her free day working in the lab along side her father. The two had been working on not just one project but two, creating the prototype formula for the common cold and working on the complete stable version of the super soldier formula. Ares had found a way to convert the initial formula which was a serum that needed to be injected into the bloodstream but now Ares was quite certain it could be turned into a gel pill.

Ares could see that his youngest child was distressed, and in the smallest ways he could he tried his hardest he could to comfort and distract her. He gave her small tasks that required her whole attention, gave her soft hugs that smelt like sulfur, age, and sweat. But even still Moon's sullen attitude stuck like tar to flesh.

Ski had been lying in bed listening to the works of Beethoven with silent enthusiasm, which might have been mistaken as boredom. This was how she was spending her day off, and she constantly reminded herself of such. Sitting up in her bed the only thought in her mind was to shut off the radio, but surprisingly she didn't. Instead she got out of her bed and decided to make herself something to eat or possibly go out and explore Gotham.

She was nearly at the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. Slowly she could hear the lab come to life and she knew her sister had been told to attend to the door, but Ski wanted to beat her to it.

"Don't worry Moon I got it!" Ski shouted and with in no time the lab was dead beneath her once more. Ski smiled to herself as she walked toward the door, she hadn't spoken a breath to Moon nor had she seen her since earlier that morning for the entire day and this pleased her very much.

The doorbell rang again and Ski frowned. She didn't know any body that rang doorbells, as far as she was concerned only nobodies rang doorbells. Well except for all the attendants of Moon's party they had all either, rang the doorbell, knocked, or let themselves in and according to Gotham's standards those people weren't nobodies at all and yet. Ski frowned, her lips contorted deep and disgusting as she opened the door.

"Oh, Bruce hello." Ski said her frown now a tender soft smile, Bruce Wayne was definitely not a nobody, Ski thought with a smirk.

"Oh, hello Ski…may I come in?" Bruce asked politely and Ski smiled nodding her head shyly as she guided Bruce down the main hall and to the den which was built in a fifteenth century design. The walls had been built with dark grey cobbles and stones, as well as the rest of the house. Large copper pieces and old medieval weapons hung from the walls where a pair of coats of arms watched them intensely.

"Um, Ski you look beautiful without all the make up." Bruce said complementing Ski's natural look that reminded him so much of Moon.

"Oh umm…thank you." Ski blushed and Bruce nodded his head in respect he had nothing to say to Ski after that so he silenced himself before remembering his reason for being there.

"Ski, is Moon here?"

"…Yes, why?" Ski asked her smile faded and lost as she stared at Bruce angry, upset, and hurt.

"Well I promised to pick her up at four for our lunch date but something came up and well I'm a little late." Bruce answered almost truthfully and Ski sighed, hadn't been listening to a word Bruce had said.

"Oh I see well why don't I run down and tell her you're here." Ski offered before leaving the room before Bruce so much as had a chance to respond.

"Father!" Ski called as she walked down the stairs to her father's laboratory, stopping halfway so her father wouldn't be able to scold her about entering his lab as he often did.

"What do you want? Can you not see that me and your sister are at work?" Ares asked in his thick German accent as he pointed Moon over to an unstable beaker of pinkish liquid that smelt of decayed flesh.

"Well that's just it…Moon has a guest." Ski said darkly and Moon suddenly froze her eyes trying her best to stare at her sister the best she could.

"Guest?" Moon asked softly and Ski unconsciously began to grind her teeth.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne is here to see you."

"Oh, thank you Ski! I'll be right up." Moon answered her cheeks laden with red as she turned to her father who only nodded in response.

"Have fun the night is yours."

"Thank you father." Moon smiled bowing her head politely and Ski couldn't help but roll her eyes her sister disgusted her.

"Oh and make sure you take this with you." Ares said handing Moon a bottle of perception pills. Moon stared at the orange bottle in her hand confused, she had no illnesses at all that she was aware of and yet her father had placed the bottle of prescribed pills in her hands why? Moon asked herself bewildered.

"This is the experimental version of the serum I give you; use it when you need to." Ares said as he walked away to continue his work.

As Ski lead Moon back to Bruce, she felt her anger at Moon rise and boil over like magma or hot water. Moon received everything she thought with a frown, their father's affection, their mothers attention, and now Bruce's interest. Ski couldn't take it any longer she wanted to cry or at least hurt Moon so she would cry for her, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Moon and Bruce sat quite in Bruce's Porsche neither of them wanting to speak, weather it were because neither of the two had anything substantial to say or because deep down inside neither of the two really wanted to be there at that particular moment in time.

"So, Ms. Malants I hear you and Ski don't get along too well." Bruce said at last breaking the thick silence that held between them, and Moon nodded silently before frowning.

"Mr. Wayne is it really that hard to call me by my first name?" Moon asked her voice sullen and heavy despite the soft smile spreading across her lips; she had never liked being called by her surname, she had always felt as though the Malants name overshadowed her some how.

"Not at all, I'm just trying to be polite, and besides you don't call me by my first name either Ms…I mean Moon." Bruce said correcting himself, and Moon slowly began to give a light defeated chuckle.

"Touché, Bruce. So where are you taking me?" Moon asked giving Bruce a dazzling white smile that Bruce couldn't help but return as he tried to think of where exactly they were going.

"That'll be a surprise." Bruce said with a playful smirk and Moon just like Ski had before her pouted miserably before glancing out of the window, half expecting to see the dazzling lights and stores of Gotham's city but all she could see were trees and a long winding road.

"Um…Bruce?" Moon started her voice quivering a bit as she assumed the worst.

"Calm down we're nearly there." Bruce chimed, finding pleasure somehow in Moon's fearful curiosity.

"I take it you don't really like surprises, do you?" Bruce asked as he made a turn and Moon gave a half hearted smile before nodding silently her cheeks flooded with fresh crimson that she tried to hide by turning away.

Bruce gave Moon a teasing laugh as he drove through the opening gates of Wayne manor, before parking in the drive way a tender smile still held close to his lips.

"Well here we are. Wayne manor." Bruce said and Moon turned to him and nodded with a slight smile.

Moon was a silent beauty at the dinner table; she ate politely and said little other than thanking Alfred graciously for the wonderful meal and asking playfully for his recipes that Alfred gave modest responses to followed by mock laughter from Bruce.

"So Moon, you know you never did answer my question." Bruce said attempting to make conversation with his shy dinner guest.

"Oh, didn't I?" Moon asked wiping her mouth politely with the given napkin before taking a sip of water.

"Actually no I don't think you did." Bruce returned and Moon smiled.

"Oh I thought I did, but the answer is yes Mr. Wayne…sorry Bruce. Me and my sister don't get along. More so now then ever." Moon added with a grimace as she took another sip of her water her throat suddenly dry.

"Oh ,I'm sorry and why's that? If you don't mind me asking that is, of course." Bruce asked concerned and Moon just smiled.

"No, not at all. Umm, our mother died not too long ago in a lab incident…it was me, my father, and my mother. We had been working on one of my father's projects." Moon started calmly, at some point she had started staring up at the ceiling blankly as she began to recollect painful memories.

"Project?" Bruce asked raising a perfect eyebrow but Moon just shrugged it off.

"Yes but I'd rather not get into it." Moon said smiling softly and Bruce nodded in reply.

"Of course so can I hear the rest of this story or am I steering into dangerous territory?" Bruce asked cautiously, deeply not wanting to upset Moon by making her recollect a tragic past.

"No its fine. I was pretty young back then and I mistook one chemical for another."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve I think...it was so long ago."

"What were you doing in a lab at age twelve?"

"My father is always really busy and so was my mother, she didn't want us to grow up feeling neglected so…she and my father trained us to assist them in the laboratory."

"You and your sister?"

"And my brother."

"I see, that must have been some quality time." Bruce joked and Moon gave a weak chuckle, before continuing her tragic tale.

"Yes it was. My father had left the lab for a moment when my mother had picked up the wrong chemical vial, the one I took out…I never seen so much blood before…and my father he was so…heart broken. Ski's blamed me ever since, and my father just hide the pain by over working himself. Sometimes he'll work himself so hard he'll pass out in the middle of his work his hands still shaking as though he were dreaming about working." Moon said wiping dry tears from her face silently as she stared at Bruce who seemed to be frozen with shock and sympathy.

"I…I'm sorry Moon I had no idea. I should have never asked." Bruce said pushing back the memory of his own parent's demise.

"No, its okay. But can you answer a question for me?" Moon asked curiously and Bruce nodded politely as he set his glass of water down onto the table.

"Why were you so late today?" Moon asked curiously, her inquisitiveness causing him to nearly choke on his drink.

"Oh, I was just working on some last minute work for Wayne industries, and while we're on the subject I hear your father has made a break through in modern medicine?" Bruce said quickly catching Moon off guard with another question.

Moon gave a weak smile as she took a sip from her glass, she was just about to answer Bruce's question when a strange beeping filled the air. Slowly Bruce rose from his seat, holding a finger up in silence as he headed towards the kitchen, leaving Moon alone at the table.

"Sorry Ms. Malants there's some urgent business I must attend to over at Wayne industries, maybe we can finish this up some other time?" Bruce called from the kitchen, completely forgetting he and Moon's earlier dispute over such formalities and Moon smiled weakly, her mood completely diminished.

"Yes of course."


	10. Chapter 12

"So what are we dealing with Batman?" Robin asked the caped crusader curiously as the Bat drove the bat mobile quickly though the dimly lit streets of Gotham.

"Nothing serious just a poaching penguin." Batman grunted distractedly, there had been something else that was happening as well but Batman hadn't wanted to involve the preteen, not just yet anyway.

"So what's the Penguin up to now?" Robin asked adjusting himself in the bat mobile with a slight grunt; he hated the way his costume felt in cars.

"That's what we're going to find out." Batman said quickly, giving his sidekick as little information as possible, as usual.

"Yeah but."

"Quiet, I'm thinking." Batman said strictly and Robin sighed his partner was being extra cranky tonight.

"This is about Dusk isn't it?" Robin asked leaning his face against the window only to be silenced by the screeching of the bat mobiles tires as it whipped into a halt just out side of the Gotham city art museum.

"Let's go." The dark knight said quickly changing the subject; he had already been outside of the bat mobile and climbing up the steps to the museum before the boy wonder had gotten so much as the chance to blink. Quickly Robin charged after Batman his black and yellow cape flailing behind him, and the bat mobile slammed closed before veering off into the distance.

The museum was quiet with the hint of abandonment lying just beyond the foreground of the museum. Something wasn't right here, Batman noted as they rounded a corner into the museum.

"Its pretty quiet is isn't it?" Robin asked staring at a painting that looked as though someone put a flame to it.

"Yeah, wait for me outside." Batman hissed, he had been looking around the room cautiously as though he had been expecting someone to lead out at him from the shadows. Robin sucked angrily on his teeth at the Bat's response; he was always doing things like this to him; sending him away or keeping him away from the danger.

"What…why?" Robin barked but it was clear the dark knight wasn't listening; in fact he had just walked up the stairs and into a different exhibit full of priceless Ming artifacts, something he knew Penguin would have come for.

"Batman!" Robin called out chasing after his mentor only to be rejected once more.

"Not now, when you became the next Robin I told you there would be times when I'll have to go solo…this is one of those times." Batman said turning towards the young Robin who had caught up with his long strides.

"Fine…" His sidekick hissed kicking the with a silent huff before spinning on his heels and leaving the bat to do his business.

Batman had been wandering silently throughout the museum, searching for signs of the penguin or anything else that might appear out of the ordinary. He hadn't been searching long before a tall red cloaked figure charged into him, Dusk. And it had appeared that she had been running away from someone, a short, rather squat someone.

"Now where are we to in such a hurry?" Batman asked his eyes narrowing from beneath his mask, but Dusk didn't answer; no instead the young vigilante simple turned around facing the direction she had came in.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." The squat tuxedo clad villain hissed, tapping a long black umbrella on his shoulder menacingly.

"To, you?" Batman questioned raising a hidden eyebrow at the small character who only tilted his hat slightly before swinging that tall umbrella in their direction with the full intent on attacking the pair.

"This does not concern you Batman, this is between the girl and I. Now my dear if you return that Ming to me I shall forget all about what you have done to my cohorts. Now what will it be my dear? Hmm?" The penguin cooed his three fingered paw outstretched as he awaited Dusk to place the priceless Ming in his fat palm but she never did she just remained standing defiant and proud.

"Still silent eh? Very well then, a pity but I suppose I will just have to rip it from your soon to be cold dead fingers." He laughed and Batman tensed waiting for the moment penguin attacked.

Quickly Penguin started off the hidden machine gun of his umbrella with a roar of satisfaction only to have a bat-a-rang thrown at his disfigured had causing him to drop the dangerous umbrella. Quickly Penguin made a dive for his precious undercover weapon only to have the Ming vase thrown at him, hitting him square in the face and shattering the vase.

"Noooo!" Penguin shrieked falling to his knees as he tried desperately to push the pieces back together again with out success.

"A priceless Ming vase and she just broke it! She's, she's not human. Oh how could this be?" He cried his beady eyes now on Dusk who was smiling shyly. And Penguin at this frowned, he wasn't sure weather he had wanted to deck the girl or simply quit out of fear she would break some other priceless piece against his face.

As Batman subdued the Penguin in his confused state Dusk had slipped away, she was tired and wounded, possibly bleeding from a stray bullet fired by the Penguin. Slowly Dusk peeled back the hood of her crimson colored cloak letting her dark raven hair spill out of her cloak; the serum had worn off leaving her weak and quaking as she reached inside of her cloak for a small orange bottle of blue gel pills that she nervously tried to open. She had been a good few blocks away from the museum, something that she knew had bought her a little time with dealing with the Batman.

"Damn it." She hissed beneath her breath as she snapped open the cap on her pill scattering nearly almost half of the bottles contents across the cold moist ground. Something that she didn't have time for, but regardless of this she cleaned up the mess. A job that was sloppily done, but she didn't have time to care about perfection of the clean up she needed to leave before she blacked out, something that in her current position, was only but a matter of time.


	11. Chapter 13

Batman sat at the wheel of the bat mobile, all of his attention focused on a small blue gel capsule he had found but a few blocks away from museum along with some blood that he had taken samples of.

"Hey what's that?" Robin asked leaning over his seat to get a look at the small blue capsule that shined like liquid in the soft moonlight.

"I don't know, looks like a gel pill." Batman answered in a confused whisper that made his young sidekick frown slightly.

"And you think that's a clue?"

"Yes…" Batman asked his voice trailing off as he spoke, his eyes still tracing over the small illuminated pill that sat between his gloved index and thumb.

"Why?" Robin inquired, he had been staring up at the small gel pill in Batman's fingers with a puzzled expression on his masked face, he couldn't understand why or how this little pill could be a clue to anything, especially in Gotham which was practically run by drug dealers. What made this pill so special? The boy wonder asked himself constantly even after he had asked the question.

"I mean its not like drugs in this city isn't a problem." Robin added and Batman nodded, drugs in the city were a problem but this was different somehow.

"Yes, but not these kind of drugs…this is a pill. More specifically a gel capsule that means that this could either be some kind of untested unregistered drug or a pharmaceutical." Batman explained with a grimace and Robin nodded.

"Okay, so why is it glowing like that?" Robin as he scrutinized the small pill along side Batman.

"It's a gel capsule so the light of the…" Batman paused until now he hadn't even thought of Moon. Quickly Batman placed the pill into one of the many compartments in his utility belt before returning his mind to more pressing matters like Moon, he had and idea or at least one was forming but he needed to figure something out first.

He had called Alfred on bat communicator, his lips pulled into a frown as he drove a bat out of hell through the empty Gotham night streets.

"Alfred did Moon leave?" The dark knight asked curiously as he rounded a corner that nearly tipped over the car.

"Yes as a matter of fact she did." He old butlers voice came from the video communicator not that the Bat had been looking at it.

"How long ago?"

"Umm well let me think sir…ummm perhaps around nearly an hour and thirty minutes ago?" Alfred said softly though to Batman it sounded more like a question and he found himself staring down at small V-com device with a scowl.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes most definitely…there isn't something wrong is there?" Alfred asked his voice concerned and confused, he had liked Moon she was a rather pleasant girl much unlike the usual ones his master brought home.

"No, I just have to figure some things out. Alfred I'm going to let you go, I'll call you when I'm on my way…right now I have to let Bruce Wayne do a little talking to Mr. Malants." Batman said with a smirk he always found it kind of funny how he would at times refer to himself in the third person.

"All right sir and I'll have dinner waiting."

"Well I shouldn't be too long Alfred." He returned before shutting off the V-com and turning to his ear piece phone instead.

The Malants phone rang a total of three times before the thick accented Mr. Malants picked up the phone, his voice heavy and tired as though he head once again been sleeping.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Malants?" Batman asked, although he already knew who it was judging by the heaviness of the voice and the fact that there was only one male he had ever heard in the Malants family, that male being Ares Malants.

"Yes and this is?" Malants' voice hissed through the earpiece.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Ah…the one who wanted to take my dear Moon to lunch?" Ares Malants said his voice lighter and airy despite his thick German accent.

"Yes, that was me." Batman said leaning back in the driver's seat of the bat mobile with a sigh.

"Ah, so you're the one who not only came and hour late but also the one who put Moon in such a mood." Ares said, an tint of cockiness in his voice as he spoke, clearly he hadn't liked Bruce.

"Yes, I'm sorry but that's exactly why I called Mr. Malants. I wanted to check up on your daughter." He added softly but the head of the Malants family just laughed.

"No, my daughter is sleeping and to be quite frank I don't want you anywhere near here." Malants hissed before hanging up on the Bat who could only frown, if that was even the right reaction after all Moon wasn't Dusk and that was a good thing right?


	12. Chapter 14

Ski and Moon spent then first portion of their morning getting prepared for work that neither of them wanted to attend, both of them too tired from the previous night and all of its exploits to deal with the rather dull business at hand.

"Moon where are you going?" Ski asked as she passed Moon by in the hall, her hair pulled back into a rather professional bun and her body clad in the thick fabric of her women's suit.

"Wayne industries I have a conference with the CEO's." Moon responded earnestly, her voice troubled and worried.

"The only thing is I can't find my presentation, I had left it in the study but now..." Moon added giving her elder sister a soft look hoping to god that Ski would have an answer, and for once she did.

"You know as much as I don't care, I don't want you to go to Wayne industries and embarrass yourself in front of Bruce even more than you already probably had. Dad took your place at the conference he doesn't want Bruce anywhere near you, personally I think it's the other way around." Ski said with a shrug of her shoulders before walking away, hips swaying deeply as she walked down the hall.

Ares Malants despite his short stature stood tall amongst Wayne industries CEO's and Mr. Bruce Wayne himself. The old German scientist adjusted his tie slightly as he took a quickly glance back at his presentation that stood behind him.

"Um, excuse me sir I don't believe you have an appointment today." Mr. Wayne said politely and his fellow CEO's agreed in hushed whispered and nods of their heads.

"Not exactly, my daughter Moon was supposed to be attending this conference however she has come down with something rather…nasty, so instead I her father shall fill in for her. I had discussed this arrangement earlier with a secretary of yours." Mr. Malants said in his thick German accent, not giving his answer much thought as he watched the board of Wayne industries stare through him with blank expressions.

"Ah, I see…well it would seem I didn't get that message. Well I hope Ms. Malants feels better now onto business, what was it you had to show us? You said it would revolutionize man kind?" Mr. Wayne said folding his hands onto the long U-shaped table he and his fellows had been sitting at.

"Yes, yes. "Mr. Malants said nodding his head affirmatively before turning his head slightly so he could get a view of his presentation whilst watching the board members.

"It has taken me much time, but I have devised a formula that can give the user unimaginable power; healing factors, super strength, heightened senses, and enhanced reflexes."

"All at once? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" A CEO asked curiously and Mr. Malants smiled.

"No not all at once that could be dangerous. However I have perfected a similar formula that works out those problems."

"And are either of these formulas completed?" Mr. Wayne asked resting his chin on the back of his hands with a slight frown, he had been thinking something over, something to do with a small pill Batman had found earlier and he was sure Dr. Malants would shed some light on his suspicions.

"Yes, both formulas have already been altered into liquid serums and gel tablets."

"I see and these gel tablets what color might they be…blue of course right?" Wayne asked curiously and the scientist tossed him a look that went unnoticed by the young playboys peers.

"No, red. Though the color has nothing to do with the serum, its is just the casing of a pill."

"I see and are there any side effects?"

"Yes, however they are not permanent and only last as long as the pill or the serum last, which of course Mr. Wayne is an hour. But allow me to show you what I mean. I am sure you all have seen the rat cage behind me; this rat is A2b and in his cage now is regular water. Normal, yes? Now watch when I change the water to that with the formula." Malants said as he changed the rodent drinking bottle in the lab rat cage behind to another water bottle filled with a bluish liquid. The room sat in silence as they watched as the rodent began to drink timidly from the new water source before stumbling back ward as though in pain, its small squeaks filling the quite room with worry.

"Dr. Malants the animal seems to be in pain maybe you should stop?" Some one asked but Malants just waved them off.

"The change can be a bit painful, but look." Malants smiled as he stared at the now black rat that was once white. Ushers of amazement buzzed through the room as the CEO's tried understand the doctor.

"Wait there's more; the particular formula I gave this rat was for healing as I stated I had earlier, now then time for one more demonstration." Malants hissed beneath his breath in his thick German accent as he opened the rat's cage before pulling the poor animal out of its pen a scalpel falling from his sleeve. There was a roar of disagreement and then the threat of calling security but regardless Ares Malants cut the poor animal making a rather poor incision on its abdomen. The poor thing bled for a few seconds before the wound closed completely and then Bruce understood.

The conference droned on for sometime longer, people asking Mr. Malants a large sum of questions that he answered wryly.

"You know what Dr. Malants I think this project of yours has real potential and I think we can use it to our advantage, how would you like to work on it for Wayne industries? Think about it." Mr. Wayne said with a smile as he shook the doctor's cool leathery hand.

"Perhaps I will, oh and Mr. Wayne stay away from my daughter." Mr. Malants finished before leaving off with his presentation, and Bruce at this couldn't help but frown; he couldn't understand how he had spurred Mr. Malants but for some reason the old scientist didn't seem to like him, but that was something he would have to put on hold for now he and the batman had some research to so on the Malants family.


End file.
